


Let Us Adore You

by Akasshilove



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ (Band) Are Pirates, Aged down Jonngho, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Captain Kim Hongjoong, Choi Jongho-centric, Fighter San, First Mate Mingi, Gunner Wooyoung, Hybrid Choi Jongho, Medic Seonghwa, One Piece References, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Swordsman Yunho, Witch Park Seonghwa, Yeosang had cat like powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akasshilove/pseuds/Akasshilove
Summary: Jongho never new what love felt like nor what being cared for felt like as all his life he was mistreated. Until one day he fine before who love him and want to care for him.
Relationships: Choi Jongho & Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

It is known by all sealife that. Sirens and Mermaids' have been enemies for centuries; the two have never gotten along with each other. It was strictly forbidden for the two to be together, and those who did were shunned from their pods. 

If a mermaid and siren had a child, that was an even worse punishment as they would either be cast away or exiled. An Choi Jongho was one of the unlucky. Children were born as a hybrid, but he was labeled as an untamed demon child. As when he was born, he ripped through his mothers' belly, killing her instantly.

He was born with beautiful eyes and glowing skin like a mermaid. He also had darkened scales all over his body, but what made him even more different was that his scales were way darker than any other siren had ever seen. Jongho's cries were so loud that many pirate ships had crashed that day. 

Jongho's father passed away a few days after he was born, and neither side wanted him, but an unkind old woman decided to take him in.

The old woman was never nice to him as even if she raised him frankly, no one was ever nice to him. The old woman was mentally and verbally abuse him. She would call him names for being half siren, and she would beat. Others would make fun of the way he looked along with sing voice. Jongho always felt lonely and never truly loved in all nine years of his life. 

Every night since he could remember, he would wish to find people who would genuinely love him. On his tenth birth, his life became even worse as today was also a lunar moon, which was when all sirens went on a feed frenzy. Seeing as he grew up with mermaids and only ever met sirens now and then, he never had human flesh or blood before.

From the minutes he was woken up, Jongho had felt weird, and he couldn't explain it. He felt hungry as he if need to hunt for prey; the feeling had never left even when he did eat; Jongho felt like it wasn't enough to satisfy him. 

Jongho tried to just stick with doing his regular routine, but the feeling of hunger never left. What made it worse the smell of the merpeople the sent they gave off just made him want to rip them to shreds. He just couldn't get over it as much as he tried to.

"Jongho were have been, " the old woman had yelled when he returned home, but he ignored her, which earned him a slap. Jongho hissed, showing his fangs, which caused him to get slapped again."Don't you dare his at me, you hybrid demon," said as she started to beat him, but Jongho couldn't take it anymore so slapped her hand away.

Jongho didn't notice, but he scratched the old woman, which caused her to bleed a little. The slight smell of the old woman's blood made Jongho go mad. His how demeanor changed his eyes and scales darkened, he's showed his fangs, and his fingernails grew longer. Jongho made a loud, screeching noise. 

He lost all his senses and began to attack the old woman. She screamed at him to let her go and snap out of it, but Jongho wasn't listening one bit. His mind was clouded with the thought of getting a taste of flesh. He didn't come to until the merpolice busted in " you hybrid devil are under arrest," they said. 

Jongho looked at the police then hurt the old woman. He felt so scared and ashamed he didn't mean for that to happen. "I'm sorry it won't happen again," he said in fear. Still, the police didn't have it " I should have never taken you; I should have fed you to the sharks," the old woman said harshly. 

Jongho started to tear up, and at the same time, the merpolice were trying to take him away, but Jongho was quick to getaway. They were shouting at him to stop as he swam away from the farther he swan the lest he could hear the shouting for him to stop. 

" Why did I have to be born like this," he thought to himself as he began crying and continued to swim even farther away from his pod. He was by a school of fish when something large had caught him and the fish. Jongho tried to get out but failed. He was brought up to the surface, along with all the other fish. Jongho had taken a big gasp of the fresh air as he was brought up from the water. 

A few more seconds had passed of Jongho be listed in the net until it finally had stopped and was placed down." Well, look what we have here," Jongho heard someone say. He slowly looked around as the net was taken off him. "It looks like I found my ticket to big coin," the voice said. 

Jongho finally met eyes with the human who was talking. The human was tall, large, and smelt really bad. Jongho had never felt so helpless in his life, but he guessed this is his fault for being born the way he is.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a year since the fisherman had kidnapped Jongho. He knew who was some creature of the sea, but he didn't know what, so he sewed Jongo's lips up then tired him up to a pole. The fisherman made money by calling Jongho the freak of the sea and letting pirates physically hurt him to get revenge for the mates they lost at sea. 

Jongho tried to stay strong and told himself never to cry even though it hurt, and his body couldn't take it anymore. He was surprised he was still alive since he was never fed anything and also abused him. This just led Jongho to believe who would never find someone to care for him or love him. 

" I hope your ready cause I hear there'll be a lot of pirates on the island today," the fisherman said, slapping Jongho awake. Jongho sighed as you would think after a year, he would be used to it by now, but he trained himself to not react to the pain. 

Like the fisherman had said, there were a lot of pirates along with townspeople selling goods around. " Welcome to anyone pirate who wants revenge for a mate. They lost to a demon of the sea than come and takes out your pain on this freak of the sea," he said. At first, Jongho thought he would be pain-free because no came up until he saw five pirates walk up to them. 

Once they paid, they each took a turn to torture Jongho, who tried to hold the best possible in his tears. After that, more pirates came to take a turn on the fun. A few hours had passed, and Jongho could barely move with his whole body hurting but really did for him was the last pirate hitting him in the stomach, which knocked him. The fisherman just laughed as he began to count all the money that he made today. 

The townspeople felt terrible for the poor creature boy, and with that, the old fisherman would let him go. All the attention on Jongho didn't last as ever. One in the area went silent as they watched a particular person walk by. This person so happened to apart of one of the pirate crews. Not only that, but he also ranted second for the most feared person on a pirate crew. 

He used to be third, but he ended up killing the former second. The most striking thing about him was his stern but angelic like face that matches his pale skin and rose pink lips. 

Not allow that, but he had blond hair and a body any girl would envy, but out everything about this person, he was also a witch. All the townspeople whispered as they watched him look around " I want that, " he said, pointing out the golden watch " the person just nodded, giving it to him free of charge as he didn't want anything to happen to him. 

What made the townspeople heart drop was when two little kids had accidentally bumped into " sorry, mister," the two kids said in fear. The person let out a small chuckle before getting down to their level. "It's fine. Just watch where you're going next," he said. The two kids nodded. The person smiled before snapping his fingers make two pears appear " wow, they said. 

"You have,e them as long as you promise to watch where you're going, " the person said smiling " hay getaway," a townsperson was about to say but was cut off by the person looking at him with glowing red eyes then back at the two kids " we promise," they both said taking the pears from the person " wow these re delicious," they said as both of them took a bite. 

The person smiled as he got up and began to walk around again. The townspeople were still holding their breath around him, hoping no one would make him made. He was also very known to be shot temper, and when he pissed, anything in his path would be taken out. 

The person or witch sighed as he couldn't find what he was looking for, but what caught his attention when the sea creature was hanging from a pole. He examined the poor creature. He looked so young. The witch walked up to him, frowning " poor thing," he said, putting a hand to the boy's face; he could feel how rusty and dry his scales were " hay no touching unless you gonna pay, " the fisherman said, " pay to what. " 

The fishermen looked at the witch looked at up and down, not fearing him at all. "As I said, if you want to torture him, you have to pay," he said. The witch was shocked. He didn't know why but it made his blood boil " you've been letting people torture this poor boy," the fisherman laughed " of course, I need to make money somehow, " the fisherman had said. 

" That will not do I want him, " the witch said. The fisherman looked at him like he lost his mind " he's not for sell " he started, " I wasn't asking, " the witch replied, " look, he isn't for sell now go away," the fisherman said as tried to hit the witch but was stopped by the witch who's eye were glowing red " you don't know who you're messing with but why don't you do me a favor and die" the witch said. 

He used his powers to exploded the fisherman's heart; the witched smirk as he watched the dead fisherman's body fall to the ground he laughed a little " don't worry, your safe," he said, putting his hand back on the boy's face he watched as the boy rested on to his hand as Jongho liked the warmth from the person. 

  
" Hay Seonghwa were got everything we need you ready," someone said. The person or witch now known as Seonghwa turned to see his crew mates and captain, " Yeah, I'm ready, but Yunho, I need you to carry this boy on the ship for me, " Seonghwa said. Yunho had a confused looked as he walked over to his hyung " okay, but who is the " Yunho asked as he took Jongho off the pole

" I don't know but will get into that later," he said as he began to walk over. The other Yunho nodded as he looked at the sleeping creature boy as he carried him back to the ship. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllo everyone I hope you like this chapter because I did feel like I rabbled to much but any ways let me know what you think along with what do you think will happen next.
> 
> Well till next time 
> 
> Bye <3


	3. Chapter 3

Ateez was one of the most feared pirates on the sea, and Hoongjoong loved the title he and his crew had gotten. It wasn't always. They started from the bottom of the bottom and rose to the top. Some would say it was luck, but Hoongjoong would say it caused the fierce crew because he could have gotten the most feared caption title without them. 

Each crew member was special to Hoongjoong, and he would push them to the best of their abilities. He knew any challenge they face, they would face. They would face it together as long as they had each other's back. 

Now Hoongjoong is a person of understanding well if he doesn't hate your guts. Still, anyway, one thing he couldn't understand was why Seonghwa brought some random hybrid creature kid onto the ship. It had been a few days now, and the boy was still sleeping away in the med bay while Seonghwa was taken clear of him. 

To say Seonghaw was shocked by all the bruises was the understatement of the month. The poor boy had marks all over his body. Some were recent, and others were from years ago. He looked lash markings all over his back, and a few stab wounds " what did those monsters do to you " He thought. 

"Has he woken yet" San had asked when he saw Seonghwa walk out the room? The witch shook his head no " I don't know what's wrong with him, and his health isn't improving, " Seonghwa said, " have you tried using your powers, "Yunho asked. Seonghwa shook his head " I wanted to refrain since he's still a kid, but I might have to at this point," he said.

  
Seonghwa looked at the sleeping boy " now this isn't gonna hurt," he said as he began chanting his sell that would all he to see and feel everything he felt over the years. "I see..wait," Seonghwa said before he started screaming. He never felt this type of pain, even from the worst of the worst patient he ever had.

He started tearing up as he continued to scream from all the boy's pain he had dealt with over the years. He could hear Hoongjoong banging on the door and shouting his name as he couldn't get fun from the door being locked. He always closed when he didn't want to be disturbed by the others. 

He finally saw and felt what was wrong with the boy. He stopped screaming, "that's it," Seonghwa said as the spell he performed ended. Around the same time, Hoongjoong had busted the door opened to see what danger Seonghwa was in, but he was acceptable to his surprise.

Seonghwa looked at the sleeping boy then at his members; he smiled " I've fingered out why he's not getting better and how to help him," he stated "how" ? ."Simple, I'm gonna need some blood from you guys," Seonghwa said.

" What why do need blood form use? "Yunho asked "well, Jongho here is a half siren half mermaid, and the only reason he is still alive is because of his siren side they can go at least two years without eating not only that he's never had a bit of human flesh or blood in the years he's lived " he explained to the others.

"Okay, but you said he hasn't had blood yet, so what will happen, " Yeosang asked, " I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see now I can't wait anymore," Seonghwa said as he got his supplies ready," but hwa, why were you screaming, " Hongjoong asked. 

" I don't know. I just guess I was letting out all the pain he was feeling," Seonghwa explained. The others just nodded, leaving it at that as the began to so Seonghwa plan, So as Seonghwa said, he took a pint of blood from each of them " this should do, but I want to test something fist," he said, putting the bags of blood away, Yunho and San hold his arms down" he said.

  
The two nodded as they walked over to each holding one of Jongho's arms down Seonghwa smiled walked up to Jongho. He looked at his hand before making a small cut and watched as it started to bleed. The others just watched as Seonghwa placed his hand above Jongho's mouth and letting blood drop onto his lips. Jongho licked his lips.

As Seonghwa had expected, Jongho had sprung up from his sleep. His eyes were glowing. He was also showing his sharp teeth while hissing. Yunho and San were trying their best to keep a grip on him while Jongho struggled against them but very soon, he got out of their grasp. Jongho had attacked the first he saw, which was Hoonjoong be pouncing on him. Jongho stared Hoonjoong down as he growled at him. 

" Hay. "

Jongho looked over to see Seonghwa holding his bleeding hand " You want this, don't you," he said, making a more significant cut on his hand. Jongho lept off Hoonjoong on to Seonghwa Jongho did the same thing he did to Hoongjoong to Seonghwa. 

Still, Seonghwa started using his powers, trying to control Jongho. It was his red eyes against Jongho's glowing green eyes. Hoongjoong was at a loss as he watched the whole thing " hyung, what should we do" Yeosang asked. "Just leave to Seonghwa," he said. Seonghwa's eyes glowed even darker as he stared at Jongho. 

Not even a second later, Jongho stated, whimpering as he back off Seonghwa had gotten up, still looking at Jongho " now sleep, " Seonghwa demanded. Jongho automatically fell back asleep as he placed back on the bed" you know Seonghwa, I think Jongho will be a great addition to the team, " Hongjoong said before laughing. Soon the others joined in.

Hoongjoong would make sure the power Jongho had would not go to waste, and he would be in full control of the boys' power.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone welcome and thank you for reading my very first Ateez story please tell me what you think abd again thank you for reading.
> 
> Bye <3


End file.
